Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing protection against electromagnetic disturbances, more particularly in the vicinity of a coaxial connector of an electronic card.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
An electronic card generally comprises a printed circuit board defined by two main faces and four sides. On at least one of the main faces there extend conductive tracks having electronic components connected thereto with contacts that are usually soldered to ends of the conductive tracks.
In certain applications, the electronic card includes a coaxial connector connected to at least one of the electronic components of the card via conductive tracks. Such a connector comprises a base that is fastened on the electronic card and that is provided with a connection portion for connection to one end of a coaxial cable, and a pin having a free end portion that projects from the base away from the connection portion and that is soldered to a conductive track.
In order to limit the production of interference or electromagnetic disturbances, it is known to place the base on a shielding box surrounding the free end portion of the pin. The shielding box has a bottom edge presenting tabs that are received in corresponding openings in the printed circuit board. Fastening in that way is not very practical, in particular when components are put into place by means of a robot, and it leads to degraded shielding performance because of the large number of openings.
Connectors are also known in which the base has two pairs of arms, one on each side of the pin. The arms of each of the two pairs of arms are parallel to the pin, and between them they define a slot in which one side of the printed circuit board is engaged. The need for assembly and positioning clearances makes it necessary to leave gaps between the base and the printed circuit board in the vicinity of the free end portion of the pin. That gap leaves a passage for electromagnetic radiation, thus preventing effective shielding against electromagnetic disturbances.